


birthday sexts

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>michael:</b> aw calum don’t be jealous</p><p><b>michael:</b> i’ll give you a blowjob on your birthday if u want</p><p><b>luke:</b> excuse you</p><p><b>michael:</b> shut up luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday sexts

**Author's Note:**

> originally i was going to write ot4 feat. princess!luke for his birthday but i didn't care for it and i didn't have enough time to re-write it so here's this

**calum:** happy birthday lukey!!

 **ashton:** ya happy birthday maaate

 **luke:** thanks guyssss :))

 **calum:** is mikey still asleep?

 **ashton:** of course he is it’s like 9am

 **luke:** he’s awake

 **ashton:** oh

 **ashton:** then why isn’t he talking

 **calum:** did i just hear a moan

 **calum:** are you two fucking

 **ashton:** we’re gonna get a noise complaint

 **ashton:** again

 **luke:** we are not fucking!!

 **calum:** then why are you making sex noises

 **ashton:** why isn’t michael participating in band texts

 **luke:** because he’s busy

 **calum:** ARE YOU TEXTING US WHILE MICHAEL IS BLOWING YOU

 **ashton:** gross

 **calum:** i’m quitting the band

 **ashton:** no you’re not

 **calum:** yes i am this is it i’m handing in my resignation 

**ashton:** damn luke you’re loud shut up

 **calum:** i’m leaving the hotel i can’t deal with this

 **calum:** ash come get breakfast with me

 **calum:** i’m serious i’m leaving right now

 **michael:** calm down we’re done

 **calum:** I DON’T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT IT

 **michael:** yes you do i give great blowjobs

 **luke:** it’s true he does

 **ashton:** guys

 **calum:** I’M TURNING MY PHONE OFF

 **michael:** aw calum don’t be jealous

 **michael:** i’ll give you a blowjob on your birthday if u want

 **luke:** excuse you

 **michael:** shut up luke

 **ashton:** calum turned his phone off

 **ashton:** he’s so done with this band

 **ashton:** we’re going to get breakfast do you guys wanna come

 **michael:** luke already came

 **luke:** MICHAEL

 **ashton:** ARE YOU COMING TO BREAKFAST OR NOT WE’RE LEAVING

 **luke:** can we get pancakes i want pancakes

 **ashton:** sure lukey you’re the birthday boy

 **luke:** it’s true i am

 **michael:** luke’s singing happy birthday to himself in the bathroom i’m breaking up with him

 **luke:** no you’re not

 **michael:** yes i am

 **ashton:** we’re going to breakfast without you bye


End file.
